Blowing Clouds
by Aleiaa
Summary: Avery was sent by her father to Namimori to help with the new Vongola boss. She expected this would be a fun temporary trip with her spare time dedicated to shopping, but what she didn't expect was to fall in love with the cloud guardian and turning her trip permanent. HibarixOC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hi guys, this is my first Hitman Reborn story… so please treat me kindly? (is that what I should say?)

I don't own Hitman Reborn… Although I wish I did.

I would like to say that my character Avery would be a bit of a mary sue. She might be over idealised and _honestly_ she might be primarily functioning as a wish fulfilment fantasy for me… I don't know. But I really wish that people would try to read this and actually enjoy it.

This will be a HibarixOC fanfiction

* * *

It was the usual Friday morning where Avery would wake up and spend nearly the whole day inventing something new, inventing was her passion and she loved it so much that she self declared herself as the best inventor in all the mafia families. She believed she would have been a billionaire if she was able to sell her inventions, but sadly she wasn't an adult and her father refused to allow her to sell her inventions. Avery was about to leave her room to go to her not so secret lair to continue with her latest experiment, however she was stopped by her father's secretary.

"Miss Henri, your father has called for you to go to his office" his secretary told me. Avery was about to ignore her as she didn't exactly mention when, but it seems like after working under her father for 10 years, she was able to get to know Avery. "He said you should see him now, and this means that you should be walking towards his office now." She added.

"If this is about the fountain outside, I swear it wasn't my fault this time. I was in-" Avery protested.

"your secret lair, yes I know that. This is about something else Miss Henri. Mr Henri wishes to talk to you about taking a job and getting some work experience." the secretary continued.

When they arrived at his office, the secretary knocked on the door and a soft grunt was heard signalling them to enter. Avery's father was busy tinkering with a new technology he recently acquired from his friend. He was much like Avery as they both were obsessed with inventing and technology. Elizabeth, Avery's mother often regarded the obsession as an unfortunate trait that was passed on from father to daughter. This obsession often led to either the father or the child to attempt to miss dinner, which then led to a lecture of the importance of dinner and family relation. Luckily this trait was not passed on to Avery's two older brothers.

"Avery, I think it is about time for you to get a job. You can't always leech off the mafia's money. Now, I have chosen the two most suitable jobs for you, and since I'm such a nice father, I decided to allow you to choose. One of them requires you to work in the Varia, and the other, which I think you may prefer, requires you to go to Japan" Bastien, Avery's father told her.

"Japan! Japan! Father I have always wanted to go to Tokyo! Are you serious? When should I leave?" Avery exclaimed. Ever since she was small, Avery has loved Japan. It was always a dream of hers to go to Tokyo. She was what some people would call an otaku, and in her not so secret lair, she had a room filled with photos of anime guys ranging from Kanda from D. Gray-Man to Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club. So it wasn't a surprise to anyone that Avery would have chosen to go to Japan over working in the Varia.

"I knew you would choose Japan. Once you take your plane tickets, there is no returning back. Well you can't anyways, as I already rejected the Varia offer. You will be leaving tomorrow, remember to bring the basic minimum. I can always ship everything else later, now don't talk back and go to pack. Remember to shut down any experiments you are working on." Bastien answered.

Avery went over to her father and gave a quick hug, "eek! I'm going to Tokyo" she kissed her father's cheek and left the room to pack.

"Sir, you didn't tell her that she would be going to Namimori instead of Tokyo. Also if you don't mind me asking, why did you choose this for her? There are many other offers she got that were much more simpler and less time consuming that this." Bastien's secretary added after Avery left.

"If I told her it was in Namimori, there was a higher chance of her refusing to go. It would have taken more to persuade her to go. I also have a good feeling about this. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to become more friendly with the Vongola despite us being allies. There are also rumours going around that the proposed tenth boss of the Vongola was her age. Avery has always had the ability to attract and create new friendships, in spite of her less than favourable qualities. She herself knows that it would be very unlikely for her to be the future boss of the Henri family, because of her two older brothers. With this I have given her an opportunity to play a bigger part in the mafia world, and if she plays her cards well, then she might play a important part in the Vongola." Bastien replied.

"Yes! I have finished packing, oh! Where did I leave the plane ticket?" Avery asked herself while searching around for the envelope. When she found it, she flipped it open and then realised that the flight is to leave in two hours. Avery was momentarily stunned and internally complained about how she was going to be running late. Shaking her head, she yanked her luggage and started running towards the car with the driver inside. Luckily she had checked when the flight was before she relaxed after packing. Avery should have known better, her father was known to procrastinate things and unfortunately she was also known to procrastinate things as well.

* * *

Reborn's POV

"Where is that stupid girl?" I thought. Avery Henri was suppose to have arrived in Namimori one day ago. She was suppose to be picked up by a driver who I had hired to drive her to Sawada's house. I had read her file and this led to me finding out that she was directionally challenged, but I had never considered her to be this directionally challenged. It was near impossible to get lost in the Namimori airport as all that required her to do was to walk in a straight line from the airplane to the arrival hall, once she arrived the driver I had personally picked a driver that would have found her and brought her here. I even had to pay the driver more just to wait overtime in hopes of her finding way.

"I guess I have to do this myself" I signed. Finding Avery would be a hassle, she once walked from Florence to Cesena in just one day, and that happened because she missed the bus and decided to walk home.

"Dame-Tsuna! I need you to find this girl. If you succeed in finding her, then she would be your new tutor." I grinned.

"Really Reborn?" Tsuna replied with hope. Tsuna completely believed that if he found her then she would be replacing me in tutoring her.

"Of course" I grinned.

"Then where should we find her?" Tsuna asked.

"Just try walking around Namimori, she shouldn't be too far away." I replied. If Avery had read the package of information, then she would have realised that if she was to get lost then she was suppose to stay in the spot without moving.

Just as we were about to leave home to find her, we found Gokudera and Yamamoto outside our house. Tsuna as always was surprised to see them and asked them what they were doing.

"Boss, we were alerted by Reborn to help you with your special mission today. I shall help you to the best of my ability to find this woman." Gokudera replied with honesty.

The trio had been walking around Namimori for about 15 minutes when suddenly Gokudera asked "Tenth, who are we looking for?" I shall have to improve that feature of Gokudera later on.

"Uh… this… H-Henri A-ve-ry, Avery" Tsuna replied as he showed the picture.

Suddenly Gokudera paused and stared hardly at the picture. I could almost see his mind rotating, trying to find why the girl looked so familiar. Then suddenly as if there was a lightbulb flashing on top of Gokudera's head, he realised why she had looked so familiar "Boss, I know this girl. She is friends with my sister, and is often present in the parties my father hosts. I shall call up my sister to ask for her location." Gokudera said.

"Haha! this makes it so much easier" Yamamoto said while grinning.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

Gokudera was able to get her phone number and called her. He turned on the speaker function so that everyone could hear her. "Hello?" she answered with a meek and timid voice, it was quite soft and very feminine. I was also able to hear some slurping sounds in the background.

"Where are you?" Gokudera-san asked bluntly.

"Who am I speaking to? I'm afraid you must have gotten the wrong number." She replied. This was obviously a smart choice as Gokudera-san's voice was very scary.

"Look-" Gokudera-san was about to shout at the phone when gently took it away from him and replied to her.

"ano- Henri-san. We are friends of Reborn and he told us to look for you as you are lost." I replied.

"I'm not lost. I'm sitting down and eating ramen right now." Avery retorted.

"Where are you eating ramen Henri-san?" Tsuna asked in hopes of getting the address.

"How am I suppose to know? Everything here looks the same. I guess I'm eating ramen at a restaurant- no a ramen shop" she replied. All the belief that she was at least normal was gone when I heard her say that. She was obviously lost and refuses to admit that.

"Hello? Are you still there. I think I'm near a road as I can see cars outside. Also there is some words outside which I can't read. It's to complicated, and I can't be bothered to look it up…. Look how many ramen shops are there in Namimori anyways? I'm sure if you go to all of them then you will find me. I'll wait an hour for you, after that I will be traveling around Namimori for some sightseeing. The phone company is charging me money for this call, I still haven't modified my phone yet so I'm afraid I have to go, so see you later, friends of Reborn." A click sound was made signaling that she has hung up.

"That girl! How dare she hung up on the Tenth" Gokudera snapped.

"Maaa… Hide and seek is really fun." Yamamoto smiled.

"How are we suppose to find her now. There must be at least a dozen ramen shops in Namimori. It's impossible to find her." I signed.

* * *

I decided to stop here as the last line is kind of like a cliffhanger, in hopes of hooking you guys to continue with my story…

anyways… please review as reviews are a really good way for us writers to know whether our story is liked and it is a really good way to motivate us to write more :)

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)

Hope to see you guys next time :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Well… This is the second chapter… I'm very sorry it took so long. I reedited it a few times as I felt that something was weird about it.

I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter :)  
Remember please review as this is one of the best way to know that I am being appreciated... or to know that people are actually reading my story... Even criticisms are accepted :) So please review?

* * *

Previously:

_Tsuna's POV_

_"Hello? Are you still there. I think I'm near a road as I can see cars outside. Also there is some words outside which I can't read. It's to complicated, and I can't be bothered to look it up…. Look how many ramen shops are there in Namimori anyways? I'm sure if you go to all of them then you will find me. I'll wait an hour for you, after that I will be traveling around Namimori for some sightseeing. The phone company is charging me money for this call, I still haven't modified my phone yet so I'm afraid I have to go, so see you later, friends of Reborn." A click sound was made signaling that she has hung up._

_"That girl! How dare she hung up on the Tenth" Gokudera snapped._

_"Maaa… Hide and seek is really fun." Yamamoto smiled._

_"How are we suppose to find her now. There must be at least a dozen ramen shops in Namimori. It's impossible to find her." I signed. _

* * *

Avery's POV

I was about to leave as I really didn't want to sit in a ramen store for an hour. Then suddenly a guy wearing only his boxers came in and suddenly grabbed me and started to run somewhere. When we arrived to this house, I was put down and I got a closer look at the boy in his boxers. Suddenly I recognised him as the boy in the packet of information. "Ehhh, you're Sawada Tsunayoshi right? I always imagined you were more of a boxers type of guy. Guess I was right ne? But to run around Namimori in just your underwear, it is really embarrassing right?" I laughed.

"No! Reborn shot me with the-" Tsuna exclaimed

"Dying bullet right? Dying will mean that your body will be in a state where all the safety switches will turn off. This leads you to break the limits. Although the dying will bullet is a specialty passed through the Vongola family, it was actually my family that developed it and sold it to them." I paused. "But it seems like you haven't harnessed the true power of the bullet as it's too strong for you, leading you to lose your clothing." I replied. Tsuna looked at me with a shocked face. "Ah! My name is Avery Henri, you can call me Avi as it's easier to say. I've totally forgotten about honorific, well you can call me Avi, Avi-chan or even Avi-sama."

"YOU! How dare you talk like that to Juudaime!" This dude with silver hair told me.

"Ah! You must be Hayato and that must be Takeshi." I greeted cheerfully.

"Who is this?" Lambo popped up.

"Ah! You must be Lambo. I'm Avery Henri, but call me Avi" I greeted him.

"Avi, you can be Lambo-san's henchman." Lambo replied.

"I'm sorry Lambo, you are such a good hitman. I don't think I'll be very good as a henchman as I will only just slow you down." I replied unconvincing. I could hear Hayato scoff at my reply.

"Lambo-san likes you Avi, let's play" Lambo grinned.

"I'm afraid I can't, I need to help Tsuna, I promise I'll play with you next time." I replied, and searched inside my bag for some candy. "I have some cherry candies to give you. They are from Italy." As soon as Lambo saw the candies, he snatched it away from me and ran towards the kitchen.

"Ano- Avi-chan, Why are you in Namimori?" Tsuna asked.

"That is because-" I paused thinking of a reason. I didn't know what I was suppose to do here, all I know is that I was to go to Namimori to find a dude named Sawada Tsunayoshi. "I don't know" I replied.

"Avery is here to become your tutor." Reborn said.

"Then are you leaving Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course not, dame-Tsuna. She is here to teach you about other stuff." Reborn added.

"I believe Juudaime does not need that woman. I am Juudaime's right hand man. I will always help him" Hayato added.

"Haha! Another tutor" Takeshi laughed

"Ehh- it's already this late. Where are you going to live Avi-chan?" Tsuna asked, probably hoping that I was not planning on staying at his place.

"Next door, I'm your new neighbour." I grinned.

"Eh? Doesn't Mrs. Yamada live next door?" Tsuna asked.

"I convinced her that living there was a bad idea." I replied.

"s-sc-scary" Tsuna muttered.

"What was that?" I asked sweetly. "I'm going home, I'll see you tomorrow." I smirked as I left his place and walked next door.

As I left, I could hear Tsuna ask Reborn what I meant by seeing him tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning

I woke up and then cooked myself some bacon for breakfast. I like to believe that I can cook anything, however the truth is that I can't seem to cook pancakes and sunny side eggs or anything that requires me flipping food that would stick to the pan. Also sometimes the food that I cook may not look nice, but its the taste that matters right?

I was walking around the school that Tsuna goes to to look for his classroom. As I reached his room, I saw the teacher waiting for me. He briefly introduced himself and told me to walk inside the classroom with him.

"Ehh.. Today we have a new student that will be joining our class. Please introduce yourself." He said.

"Konichiwa, I'm Henri Avery, it is very nice to meet you all, ah.. please call me Avi-chan. I have a lot of hobbies, but one activity that I really love is baking. I hope that one day I can bake a nice cake for you all to eat. "

"Right. Henri-san please sit behind Sawada-san. Put your hand up Sawada-san" the teacher said.

"Tsuna! I'm so glad I'm in your class." I giggled and hugged him. I looked around and I could see all the boys jealous of Tsuna, this was so much fun. With this, it will help him figure out who his real allies are.

"Dame-Tsuna, you know her too?" a classmate asked.

"I was sent from Italy to become Tsuna's te-" I was about to say teacher but Tsuna was quicker and blurted out something.

"Penpal, we met when I went to Italy to visit my dad, our dads are very good friends." He shouted. I'm glad he has quick reaction skills, this means that there is one less thing I need to teach him.

Soon I realized school was not as fun as I thought it would have been. Everything we learnt was so easy and could not be compared to the stuff I was taught at home. Kyoko asked me out to eat lunch with her and Hana, I agreed as I really wanted to see what kind of girl she was. After all, she is Tsuna's future wife. If only he had the guts to ask her out.

As the bell ringed signaling the start of lunch, I slowly walked around school hoping to find the place Kyoko said to meet at. However, with my lack of skill to read the map and my lack of direction, I somehow ended up on the roof, where I saw Tsuna, Takeshi and Hayato sitting down talking about a hideout.

Suddenly Reborn said "We'll use the reception room of the school."

"Ara? What are you guys doing? This seems fun! Can I join?"

"How dare you sneak up on Juudaime! Nobody said you are allowed to join" Hayato shouted.

"If Avi says she wants to join she can" Reborn replied

"Hmph" Hayato answered

"Yay! Let's go to the re~cep~tion~rooooom" I sang.

I was behind all the guys as I had a horrible sense of direction, Takeshi was in front leading us to the room. As we entered the room we saw this black haired guy who asked "Who are you?" in a calm tone.

Suddenly Takeshi paused and it looked like he was in deep thoughts. He even told Hayato to wait.

"Would you put off your cigar in front of the disciplinary committee president? Well, either way, I won't let you get away." the guy said

"What the hell!" Hayato replied.

Suddenly with a flick of his arm Hayato's cigar was cut off. I could sense the power radiating off him, he was strong, _very strong_. "I really hate weak herbivorous animals that form groups. Whenever I see them, I really want to bite them to death."

Suddenly Tsuna walked in saying "It's my first time being in the reception room." He was totally obvious to the mood inside. Takeshi was about to tell Tsuna to wait but the dude in the room had already attacked. Luckily I was behind Takeshi and Hayato and so he could not see me.

Hayato attacked him after he attacked Tsuna. He should really have thought this through, as he was able to see the dude's power firsthand and realise that his opponent is stronger than him. Taking revenge instantly would have been futile as all he relies on is strength. Revenge is a dish best served cold, it needs to be carefully planned. Then suddenly he turned towards me as if I was also intruding on him.

"Dude, I'm outside the reception room. Technically I'm not intruding, and I didn't attack you. Ah! I'm Henri Avery, but call me Avi. It's very nice to meet you Who might you be mister disciplinary committee president?"

"Hn, Hibari Kyoya" he replied.

Suddenly Tsuna woke up and shouted "Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun! Why!"

Kyoya turned around to face him and replied "they won't wake up, I hit them to make sure of that."

"EH!" Tsuna freaked.

"Suit yourself here. I'll call an ambulance for them." Kyoya replied.

Without warning, Reborn shot Tsuna with a dying will bullet. This lead to everything Tsuna was wearing except his underwear to be ripped apart. "I'll beat you up as if I were to die!" Tsuna shouted.

I stood there outside the room shocked at this commotion. Tsuna was still being beaten up despite his dying will. Suddenly this Kyoya turned his back towards Tsuna and was about to walk towards me, I got into my bare hands fighting stand waiting for him to reach me. Weapons should not be swung to cut down enemies and one's weakness, but to protect the holder's soul. If I do not need to fight, I do not need a weapon. I would not attack him unless he initiated it and progresses it further. However, Tsuna got up and punched him with a slipper. Suddenly all my self preservation was knocked down as I watch this comedic scene. Who would have thought to use a slipper to fight a guy with tonfas.

"Hey, can I kill you?" Kyoya responded to Tsuna's attack. It looks like Tsuna is going to get a good bashing as soon as his dying will dies. I should have bought some popcorn with me.

"That's enough. You're strong afterall" Reborn said and stopped Kyoya from fighting.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm very much irritated right now." Kyoya replied.

"The girl at the door is strong. Fight her if you think you can." Reborn said. I was still holding the door handle to support myself as I was laughing so much. Suddenly he started charging towards me. I shrieked and walked inside the room and was pushed towards the corner. I struggled against him, I was able to push him off by using his weight against him and craw towards the other side of the room.

"Draw your weapon." Reborn suggested to me.

"But" I was about to argue against Reborn

"He is no amateur, you should know that. Draw your weapon, or you'll get hurt" Reborn calmly replied me.

"Tsuna take them and stay back." I took out my fans and stood in a defensive stand, a man who is a master of patience is master of everything. I should not rush, as starting first doesn't always mean that they would end up first.

"eh… Do you have time to worry about others when you are fighting with fans?"

"Don't look down on tessenjutsu. It is possible to kill someone with a single blow. Tessenjutsu requires a high level of sophistication, it would be impossible for you to understand. You are very brash, you charge into a fight without hesitation, without thinking it first. Impulsive I would say. Why don't we stop? I don't want to fight you." I added as I blocked his attack. When he didn't reply, I decided to use my own method to end this fight as there was no point in fighting a meaningless fight. I took one of my smoke then flash bomb and tossed it onto the floor. Dragging Tsuna and the others I started running out of the reception room and closed the door before Kyoya could respond. I was going to drag them to class, however I got lost and ended up on the roof.

In the end Reborn explained everything and told us about how it was for training. As always Tsuna freaked out, and Hayato believes that he would get his revenge.

But this dude is powerful, his technique is impulsive to the point that makes it hard even for me to predict his next move. This weak point of his may also be a strength when in battle. Kyoya Hibari, you are one very strong boy indeed.

* * *

AN:

Please _please _review? I would really like to know what you think about this story :)

Tessenjutsu is the martial art of the Japanese war fan (lessen). The use of the war fan in combat is mentioned in early Japanese legends.

I hope everyone is having an amazing summer :)

and to those of you who just finished your exams... I hope your results will exceed what you expect them to be :) Also, now you have time to read fanfiction and spend back all the time you lost due to exams... I swear, I am addicted to fanfiction, I seem to have no control and honestly, I keep telling myself... slow down... the more quicker you finish a story the less stories you have to read in the future. For some reason I seem to be spending a lot of time reading fanfiction late at night and forgetting to sleep...

So... guys! Make sure to sleep.. as sleep is important... especially since it is summer and you can now relax! Go to the beach or something (I know I won't).

Summer... go out and have fun, eat lots and lots of food :) Try new cuisines... or just stick to the ones you like! I'm a foodaholic and I love trying new food, for Thai food, pad thai is a really _really_ good Thai dish. Also peking duck from Beijing is really good too, think of it as duck crepe. Speaking of crepes, I especially love the chocolate banana cream crepes from Japan. Also sushi is really good... Takoyakis are amazing too! They are basically octopus balls that taste really great. Hot pot seems really good too! There is this really nice hot pot restaurant near my place that is like buffet style with unlimited ice cream (toppings/ sauces too) and unlimited soda (however it is limited to 1 hour eating). Still, usually I would eat at least 2 cups of ice cream (usually they end up as a mess... cause I would put too much toppings and sauce).

What I'm trying to say is that I recently (not really) finished my IB exams.. They were terrible, I seriously doubt my ability to pass it. Then I had prom, which means that I should go on a diet... Now I'm on a eating fest! Shanghai food is nice too! They have this fried eel dish which is amazing. It sounds weird but its really good. It's sweet with a tangy taste and it's crunchy. Also the peanut butter noodles (they say its sesame), it taste like peanut butter (the name stuck), those are really good. You also have to try the dumplings, they are amazing :)

I would once like to say again... thank you for reading my story... and I really hope you would review this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Well… This is the third chapter…**

I do not own katekyo hitman reborn... although I really really want to...  


**Please Review? Follow?**

I should be able to update more often :)  


**I'm kind of hyped to be going to university :)  
**

**Anyone else going to university this autumn?  
**

**Anyways... On with the story ;D  
**

* * *

Previously:

_"Don't look down on tessenjutsu. It is possible to kill someone with a single blow. Tessenjutsu requires a high level of sophistication, it would be impossible for you to understand. You are very brash, you charge into a fight without hesitation, without thinking it first. Impulsive I would say. Why don't we stop? I don't want to fight you." I added as I blocked his attack. When he didn't reply, I decided to use my own method to end this fight as there was no point in fighting a meaningless fight. I took one of my smoke then flash bomb and tossed it onto the floor. Dragging Tsuna and the others I started running out of the reception room and closed the door before Kyoya could respond. I was going to drag them to class, however I got lost and ended up on the roof. _

_In the end Reborn explained everything and told us about how it was for training. As always Tsuna freaked out, and Hayato believes that he would get his revenge. _

_But this dude is powerful, his technique is impulsive to the point that makes it hard even for me to predict his next move. This weak point of his may also be a strength when in battle. Kyoya Hibari, you are one very strong boy indeed._

* * *

Avery's POV

It is the season of the athletic festival. Apparently, the athletic festival is a very big event here. Even during the time of preparation, the mood seemed to change drastically and everyone is excited. This would have been the first time I have attended something like this. The whole school was decorated with banners. Our school is divided into 3 teams, and this competition called pole knocking is one of the most important event. This year it seems like the teams are divided according to class, this means that Kyoko's weird brother is on my team.

"That boxing freak is so annoying. Can't he speak with a normal tone?" Hayato complained.

"I agree." I admitted, my ears were seriously tired. He was talking incessantly about the sports festival, it was getting annoying.

"The Pole knocking competition is the key to win this year once again. It's been a tradition that the team's representative is the leader of the pole knocking, which means I should be doing it." Ryohei said. "But I will resign! Rather than being the leader, I want to battle as a soldier!" he shouted. I can't believe the is someone like him. Such a bloody idiot! He is just being selfish. "But there is nothing to worry about, I've prepared someone else who is better than me to be the leader." He continued.

Suddenly everyone start to talk, "eh?" I heard someone murmur.

"Sawada Tsuna from class 1-A" Ryohei pointed at him. I laughed as soon as I heard that. Nobody wanted Tsuna to be the leader, after all he was still known as Dame-Tsuna. It was really funny watching Tsuna squirm, as he looked really weird. But he was really happy when people didn't agree with him.

"Raise your hands!" Ryohei shouted very loudly. This was enough to get some people to raise their hands.

"There's no one in our class who's gonna refuse right?" Hayato threatened. Some guys from our class started raising their hands, and some girls who liked him also raised their hands. However, this was not enough.

"Mou… Although Tsuna-kun looks weak, he has a really strong heart. I believe he will do whatever he can to win for us. If we don't give him a chance, how can he prove himself?" I sweetly said out loud while batting my eyes. Internally I was smirking at what Tsuna will have to suffer.

"At this rate, the decision will eventually be supported by the majority." Ryohei said. "It's decided then! The leader of the pole knocking is Sawada Tsuna" he cheered.

"What!? No way! What do you mean?" Tsuna exclaimed. But he was ignored by everyone.

"Lucky Tsuna, to be so important in the sports festival. I'm really envious of you" I sniggered, and for some reason Tsuna was able to see my insincerity.

As we walked home, I was provided with Tsuna's speech about the terrors of pole knocking. "To draw the leader down, not only do their clothes get pulled violently, but they're also punched and kicked. Wining or losing, the leader always gets covered with wounds. That's why normally the leader is usually the strongest person in the team. Team B's leader is the president of the karate club while team c has the president of the sumo club. I shaking with fear!"

"But Kyoko will be cheering you on! You will complete disappoint her if you don't do it." I smiled. "Anyways, I'm too busy to bother with this."

"What do you have to do?" Tsuna asked me.

"School cafeteria doesn't open on that day, thinking about all the money I can earn from selling food already makes me happy. You'll buy some food from me, right Tsuna?" I started walking into my house without waiting for his reply.

While walking home I passed Ryohei and I decided to have a little fun. "Ryohei, don't you think it would be extremely advantages for you to train with Tsuna before the contest?" I asked nicely.

"You are… EXTREMELY right, thanks! I will go now!" He replied.

I spent the rest of the day making onigiris and baked some cookies.

The next day

"Tsuna, are you alright? You don't look so good." I told him, as I exited my door.

"I think I caught a cold." He replied.

"Well that sucks, it's too late to find a replacement. So I guess you have to do it always." I sniggered. "Well good luck, I found out I'm also in some activities, also I'll be holding a stall during lunch, so make sure to come by. See you later!" I told Tsuna as I jogged towards to school, making sure to properly stretch my legs to get myself ready.

As I jogged into school, I could see that everyone was really excited for this sports festival. I volunteered to be in the 100 meters and high jump as both of these were my strong point. This will also help me get come recognition in the school and get more potential customers. Obviously I came first for the 100 meters race, and I was able to ask the announcer to borrow the mic for a second. "Hello everyone, this is Avery-san, I made a lot of onigiris and cookies today and I would like to share with you all at lunch. However, making these food has costed me quite a bit of money and I would like to ask you for a 200 yen donation. Thank you!" I cheered.

Somehow Tsuna got into some bouncing competition, I saw him looking around. I'm pretty sure he was extremely ashamed of himself, and think that he looked like a loser. As predicted, he came last. Then for some reason Hayato thought that he was saving his strength for the pole knocking. "You fool!" Ryohei shouted at Hayato. "Always give it your best, Sawada! The victory for the team A is at risk!" He shouted again. His voice was really loud and it was starting to give me a headache.

Obviously, Hayato did not respond well to his shouting and they ended up punching each other. "Fighting in the team? Hyohoho! Pole knocking is all about team work, looks like there's nothing to fear about the A team." Some huge bald guy said. I was about to go help Tsuna, I might be laughing at Tsuna's misfortune, but I still wished the best for him. But luckily, both Ryohei and Hayato shouted at him and attacked him.

The people of team C suddenly became angry and Ryohei replied "anyone who has a problem, bring it! Sasagawa of the team A will deal with it." Hayato also responded in a somewhat similar way. They were making the situation worst.

"Oshikiri-sempai, the leader of the team B, was attacked by someone in the bathroom" someone shouted. "According to the witness, it was done by someone in the team A" he added. This was not looking good for Tsuna, as he was the leader of team A. In the end, Reborn ended up being the witness and told everyone that it was under the orders of Tsuna.

The two simple minded idiots obviously thought it was a good strategy. "Did you see that? This is how we do things!" Ryohei added.

"Tsuna, I never knew you would stoop so low just to win. If you told me, I would have gladly poisoned the water in the water fountain near team B's area." I whispered to him.

I was laughing hardly now, I don't think I ever had that much fun back in Italy. Everyone was enraged and wanted Tsuna to resign. Then an announcement was made asking each team's third grade representative to go to the headquarter.

"Ryohei! Before you leave, please try my EXTREME energy onigiri" I smiled. I was offering it to him for free, but I decided that I would ask Kyoko to come sit with me during lunch to discuss about the cost, this would attract more customers to my store.

"Kyoko, I made some onigiris and since your brother really liked it, I was wondering if you would try some?" I asked her nicely.

"Okay, let me ask Hana to come too!" She replied cheerfully

"Ok! The more the merrier" I smiled

Us three ended up sitting on a picnic cloth I provided with stacks and stacks of onigiri filled boxes in front of me. I also had cookies available too. I was planning on selling the cookies for more as they took more effort and should be worth more.

"Ano Henri-san, I heard that you have extra onigiris… Well I have forgotten to bring lunch to school and i was wondering if you would give me some onigiris. I brought money too! So… Do you mind me buying 3 onigiris?" He asked shyly.

"Sure. That would be 500 yen. I took 100 yen off because I saw you come first for the hula hoop competition and I was really _really _impressed. You were so amazing!" I giggled, putting on the sweet girl facade.

"Really? Thanks. I'll tell my friends to get some onigiris from you if you have more left" He bashfully said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thank you, you are so kind" I giggled again.

The crowd near me soon started to disperse as I sold more and more onigiris and cookies. Since with the current money I made I would be able to buy a new laptop, I decided to stop selling and take some time off for myself. Since most students were near the fields or at the classroom during lunch time, I decided to head up to the roof, as the view there was nice. After wandering around for a while I finally reached the roof only to realise that someone was already there.

"Ara, hello mis~tah prefect. How are you?" I greeted nicely.

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death." He stated as he glared at me.

"Wait! The cleaners aren't here today, I don't think you would want blood to mess up this beautiful and _precious _school right?" I shouted as I prepare to dodge his attacks.

"Hn. I'll bite you to death another day." He replied and quickly hid his tonfas.

"I have some onigiris and cookies left, would you like some?" I asked him. He was hesitant and didn't seem like he wanted them. "Don't worry, I didn't poison them." I smiled sweetly. With that he took one onigiri and started to take a bite. "Is it good?" I asked him, hoping for him to give me a response.

"Hn" was all he said.

Both of us sat on the roof silently eating my onigiris, I minded my own business as I did not want to start a fight. The silence between us was quite relaxing and as I sat there eating my lunch I realised that he is not as bad as the rumors make him to be.

Soon the school's speaker told everyone that this year's pole knocking match would be the A team against both B and C team. Soon everyone on the field became really rowdy. "Are you not going to participate?" I asked ending the silence between us.

He ignored me and continued to eat my onigiris. "I think Tsuna is going to be the team leader. Don't you think something interesting might happen? The baby might be there." I stated.

"Hn" He stood up and took my cookies and started walking towards the exit.

"Wait! Where are you going-uh" I seemed to have forgotten his name.

"Hibari Kyoya, don't forget it again, Henri Avery." He replied. Somehow him acknowledging my name felt like him saying thanks for my food.

"Hibari Kyoya, Hibari Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya" I repeated myself hoping to imprint his name into my mind. Then I realised my heart started beating faster for some reason. I must have caught a cold, I should bring my jacket the next time I come up here. My face is quite warm too, maybe it's just my allergies.

"Ah! I should be getting down there to cheer Tsuna too! I don't want to miss this excitement!" I gasped.

As I reached the field, I realised Tsuna was about to climb onto the pole. I started running towards him hoping to tell him good luck.

"TSUNA!" I shouted.

"Avi-chan" he said.

"I'm glad I found you! I wanted to wish you good luck, I asked Kyoya to be the new team leader as I didn't want all your training to go to waste. Plus, Kyoya is really nice." I cheered, but internally I was laughing at his misfortune.

Tsuna's POV

I was about to get on the pole when I heard my name being shouted loudly.

"TSUNA!" Avi-chan shouted.

"Avi-chan" I could feel the glares of some boys as said her name.

"I'm glad I found you! I wanted to wish you good luck, I asked Kyoya to be the new team leader as I didn't want all your training to go to waste. Plus, Kyoya is really nice." She cheered, but I could see that she was smirking at unluckiness. She was exactly like Reborn at these kind of situations, I swear she really likes seeing me tortured.

"I'm so glad Kyoya accepted my request. I asked him to treat you nicely, you know!" She continued. Avi-chan might as well feed me to the dogs, Hibari-san would never treat anyone nicely. It would be a miracle if I don't end up in a hospital after this.

Avery's POV

I stood on the sidelines as I watched Tsuna quiver. In the end, he ended up falling and it ended up as a fight festival full of rowdy boys. I sniffed and decided that I was better than this and started walking towards the exit of the school.

"You, school has not ended yet. You are not permitted to leave school without authorisation." Kyoya stated.

"School will end in about 10 minutes Kyoya. It's not like I have anything to do anyways. I'm surprised that your not joining in the fight though. Didn't think you were the type that would turn down a fight." I giggled.

"It's Hibari. You can be busy by fighting me." He replied.

"Mou. Kyoya, don't you ever get tired of fighting? Life is not all about fighting, you know." I replied quickly, as I saw him running towards me with his tonfas in his hands. I ducked and did a forward roll towards my left. "Ahh… I'm all dirty from the floor. I don't want to fight!" I complained and took three smoke bombs and threw it in front of me.

"YOU" Hibari coughs.

"See you later! Kyoya, and it's Avi not you" I waved to him as I climbed onto the top of the school gate and jumped down on the other side and started running.

What I needed was a long hot bath to de-stress myself. Life has been so much more hectic nowadays, but I shouldn't complain as I loved it.

**Please review?**

**Please follow?**

**Please favorite? **

**hehe… Hibari is a bit of a softy ;)**

**Avery fights with a fan... I kind of imagine it as a huge fan that is detachable into two smaller fans, but maybe I'm a bit of an idealistic. I don't know whether it should be one huge fan that can be split into two smaller fans or just two normal smaller fans.**

Avery doesn't like to inflict pain on others, but sometimes she just can help but enjoy seeing some people under stress or pain. What she likes is their emotions and how they react to it. That is why she excels in subjects such as history and psychology, but does not do as well in more objective subjects such as science.


End file.
